The lost victim
by drowningbre09
Summary: Voldemort never died, and 25 years into the future he makes his attack, one girl goes back in time hoping for the chance of seeing her parents one more time. Can Hermione and Draco come together before its to late? Can they settle there differences? Can they find love? Rated T for language. DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All credit goes to J.K Rowling, except the idea**

Chapter 1 

Lifting the tea cup to her lips, Narcissa Malfoy sighed happily. Everything was going perfect for her and her family. The dark lord was destroyed last April by none over then Harry Potter, and thanks to him stopped the Malfoys from going to Azkaban. They were thankful for that. Draco was allowed to go back and finish his education, and Lucius back to his job. Yes life for her was perfect every bit of it.

She stood gracefully, gone to look for her husband who should be in his study at this time. She needed to discuss some important maters about their home, ever since Voldemort decided to take refuge here all the furniture that has been passed down the Malfoy line for centuries has been removed to the attic, and she would like it back where it truly belongs.

Narcissa stopped in front of the large oak door, ad knocked once. The reply of her husband, made the corners of her lips tug upwards as she walked through the doors. Lucius Malfoy stood bent over files. His silver blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and his pointed features scrunched up in confusion. His wife stepped towards him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Why it is you wanted to see me dear?" Lucius asked looking up from his work towards his wife. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around hers. In that moment Narcissa's eyes shone when he held her close.

"It's about the Malfoy furniture," She started and Lucius looked at her with a look of amusement. "Tomorrow the house elves will bring it all done back into its proper home.

"And not a moment too soon" Lucius said cheerfully.

"What is it you were doing?" Narcissa asked curiously. She wanted to know what her husband was up to now a days.

"Just looking for a wife for Draco" He replied.

Narcissa frowned "Why can't he choose his own wife? One that he loves" Narcissa questioned.

"It is the Malfoy tradition Cissy, and besides he will learn to love her like I love you" He said smiling

"But we Lucius we were already in love" Narcissa said raising an eyebrow. He sighed, he knew deep down that she was right.

"Very well then, but if he does not find a wife by the age of twenty then I will pick one for him" Lucius said kissing his wife's forehead. Narcissa smiled as she won her battle against her husband. When most people see Lucius they only see the cold harsh side he lets them see. But when he he's around me and Draco it's like we are the only ones that matter to him.

"That's all I wanted" Narcissa said smiling happily. Lucius was about to say something when his face paled. "Lucius honey, what's wrong?" With narrowed eyes, he stormed out of the study with me in tow. He stopped right in front of the giant front doors, with his wand pointed at it.

"Get behind me Cissy" Lucius warned, but she didn't listen. Narcissa too pulled out her wand. Together they both pointed at the door, waiting for whatever it is, to come out.

The door opened wide with a creak and a silhouette was formed staggering through the door. The Malfoys did not fire their wands as neither knew who it was. The closer the figure got, Lucius and Narcissa could tell it was a girl around the age of seventeen or eighteen. She looked like she was in pain.

"Lucius, who is she?" Narcissa asked now worried about the girl.

"Whatever happens Cissy, don't go to her, unless we are certain" Lucius said, and I scowled at him but I knew he was right. Water dropped onto the floor from the girl, as she crumpled to her knees the light helped them get a better view of her.

He brown hair wet from the rain, were in curls down her back. Her chin was set on a point that made Narcissa think of who it belonged to. Her grey orbs looked in pain at the older married couple. Both her hands clutched her stomach, where crimson liquid dripped onto the sliver carpet.

Narcissa's breath got caught in throat. The girl was bleeding, and by the looks of it quite bad. Narcissa grabbed onto Lucius arm. "Lucius we need to help her" Narcissa said and Lucius only nodded.

"Go and get Wendy, I'll take the girl into the dining room" Lucius said as Narcissa ran away gracefully her blonde hair flying behind her. The older Malfoy stepped over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Her face was paling quickly and he knew that if he didn't act quickly she will die.

"Help me" She said her voice frail and hoarse. Lucius took sympathy on the girl.

"Don't worry I will," He said picking her up and taking big steps towards the dining area, there he laid her down gently on the table. That was the time the Narcissa walked in with Wendy behind her, both woman looking anxious.

Narcissa stepped over to the girl and cupped her cheek "What's your name?" Narcissa asked

"Christina Malfoy" She said her voice turning into a whisper and her eyes closed. All three bodies tensed up as Christina said her 'Malfoy' and they stood in silence, just looking at the girl who is supposedly a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All credit goes to J.K Rowling except the idea**

Chapter 2

Lucius paced the length of the room, every now and again he stopped and looked at the door. While Narcissa sat down watching her husband, she was upset, the first thought that came to her mind was that Christina was Lucius daughter, but not with her. With some other woman.

"Is she yours?" Narcissa straightening her posture to make her seem like she was just curious but her voice betrayed her. Lucius stopped his pacing and faced her.

"No, she is not mine" Lucius said sighing. "She must have been lying when she was a Malfoy" He said it confidently like it was the only answer.

"She sure looks like one," Narcissa said, her worries now easing up when she found out that Lucius had not cheated on her. "Her face looked like a Malfoys"

"Yes but she hasn't got the hair like a Malfoy" Lucius said taking a seat beside his wife, taking her hand in his. "Whoever she is, what do we do with her?"

"We look after her till she is well enough to go" Narcissa said giving her husband a look, that meant 'Listen to me or else'. Lucius nodded. That seems like the best thing to do, the girl was obviously in pain.

"Where do you think she came from" Narcissa asked, while Lucius only shrugged. He had always had an answer to every question that came his way, but this one he had no clue. Cristina was like a mystery to him.

They both sat in silent, both wanting answers that neither of them knew. Lucius needed to speak to the girl, he needed to know who she was, and where she came from. Narcissa was just glad that Lucius hadn't cheated on her, but who this girl's father was she didn't know. Lucius had no brothers or sisters, as he was the only Malfoy other than Narcissa and Draco.

It was then the door creaked open there heads snapped up. Wendy walked out, with bags under her eyes. It had been a long night, for everyone. "She is alive and is asking for you" Wendy said and stepped aside so the impatient couple could storm into the room.

Christina lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she was still pale but not much as before. A silver dagger lay next to her. She looked so at peace, Narcissa and Lucius stood there watching her in silence, they didn't know what to say. What could they who are you and what are you doing here?

"It's rude to stare," She said smirking "You taught me that Grandma when I was seven years old" The comment took Narcissa by surprise, was Christina talking to her. She had never taught this girl anything.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked

"Well to start it off I am a Malfoy, just not from your time" Christina said ignoring the glances that her Grandparents gave her. This may be her only opportunity, she had not travelled this far, for her not to be listened to.

"My father is Draco Malfoy, I was born eight or seven years from now. My name is Christina Malfoy, but everyone calls me Chrissy" Christina finished and gave her Grandparents time to take it all in

"How did you get here?" Lucius finally said after a period of time.

"To be perfectly honest I have no clue, last thing I remember is running from this death eater, and then I was clutching the ring my Dad gave me. Then I was here" Christina admitted clutching her ring tightly in her hands.

"May I see this ring?" Lucius asked taking steps towards Chrissy as she handed her most precious item to him. Lucius looked closely at the girls ring. It was the same as his. The Malfoy family ring supposable passed down from father to son, when they become of age. "How did you get this?"

"My father got me it when I was twelve years old" She said her eyes becoming sad "Before he-" Her voice trailed off.

"Before he what Chrissy?" Narcissa asked

"Before I saw him and Mom die" She whispered knowing that she couldn't lie to them, they were going to find out one way or another. Narcissa let out a gasp as she grabbed Lucius arm, her grip tight.

"But that was six years ago," Chrissy said "Would you like the long version or the short version?" She asked

"The long one and don't miss out any details." Lucius said and the girl nodded and sat up. Her grey eyes were fixed on Lucius grey one and Narcissa's ice blue orbs.

"My name is Christina Malfoy, my mom chose it and I'm seven teen years old. I was born eight years from now, and my parents have been married since they were twenty years old. Dad chose his wife, you didn't choose her Grandpa"

Lucius was taken aback by this but didn't say anything. "I'm a half-blood, my mother is a muggle-born. I'm in Slytherin house. And when my parents died I lived with you. In my time Voldemort comes back, and his death eaters are stronger than ever. That's when you run to Italy so the death eaters don't get you. I stay and fight, for my parents for my freedom"

She had finished and she looked carefully at her grandparents. Waiting for any signs of movement but they all had the same expression, dis-belief. They didn't believe her, how could they. It had only been a few months since Voldemort had been killed.

"Why are you here?" Lucius asked.

"I need to see my parents one more time" Chrissy lied, that was partly the reason why. It was actually because she needed to something out. She remembered her last moment in her own time before everything changed.

_Chrissy ran, I mean she had to other wise he would come. Voldemort had finally discovered the truth and know he was after her. She ran through the streets of diagon alley, the rain soaking her, so her clothes stuck to her skin._

"_I'm coming for you" The death eater shouted his voice filled with venom. Chrissy knew what would happen if he caught her, he would have his way with her. She shuddered at the thought and kept on running. _

_Coming to a stop in front of a brick wall, she hit it with her hand in frustration. She had to escape, she needed to escape. The man covered by a hood walked up to her, a smirk on his lips and his wand stretched towards the trembling girl. _

"_What are you going to do to me?" Chrissy said her voice only a whisper._

"_The dark lord wants you dead, and he has given me the chance to do it," He said "I was given the same job six years ago. To kill your parents. It was quite simple actually kill one and the other just follows"_

_Chrissy's blood now ran cold, she now knew who he was. Blaise Zabini. Death Eater. The man who killed her parents. "You" She spat, her hatred for this man take over her fear._

"_Why yes it's me," In a few step Blaise was by her side. Too close that she needed to put her back against her wall just to get some space. "Before I killed you mother, she was practically begging to be killed. You want to know why? It's because she was weak. She was a filthy mudblood, and you are exactly the same" _

_Chrissy's vision turned red, she used all her energy to push the much bigger man away from her, but not before a searing pain made her cripple over in pain. Her hand went straight to her stomach. There she found a hilt, a hilt that belonged to a dagger, which was planted firmly in her stomach. _

_Blaise looked at her and laughed coldly "I always win" Chrissy clutched her family ring that was tied around her neck. She not dare put it on, as it was still her Dads. Only one thing was going through her mind, how she wants to see her parents one more time before she died. _

_Then she no longer felt the rain hit her skin or the cobble floor beneath her. Instead it was earth, dry earth. With no clue where she was, she staggered towards a house in the distance, trying not to die on the way._

Chrissy knew watching her Grandparents discus something in the corner, that something was wrong and that it wouldn't be as easy as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- All credit goes to J.K Rowling except the idea**

Chapter 3

Lucius watched her curiously, he wasn't sure whether she was telling the truth. Could she be lying? Lucius wasn't sure, as every time he tried to invade her mind she blocked him out. He had obviously taught her that.

"You haven't said about your mother?" Narcissa said wanting to know the girl her son would marry.

"Not yet," Chrissy said shaking her head "First I want to know the history behind this ring" She said staring into the eyes of Lucius.

"It was made by the third ever Malfoy. He made the ring, and put a charm on it. Yet the charm didn't work for every Malfoy. If the person had a great purpose for their wish and it's something that they want really bad. In your case it's seeing your parents. But it twists it around, for you sending you back in time" Lucius said and Chrissy listened her eyes becoming worried.

"This is just a question but what if someone else was in my situation and they had siblings. What would happen?" Chrissy asked not meeting the older Malfoys eyes.

"Well they as well will be transported back" Lucius said confused. Why would she be asking?

"Oh no" She whispered "Where will they be transported to?" She said standing up ignoring the pain in her stomach and shoulder.

Lucius and Narcissa also stood "The place that gives them the most meaning" Chrissy nodded. That's why she appeared near the forest. That's where she and Dad spent the most time together.

"You have siblings?" Narcissa asked shocked

"Yes a twin brother and a younger brother" Chrissy walked towards the big oak doors. "Where's your library?" She asked

Scorpius lifted his head groggily from the book he had been reading. He looked around the Malfoy family library. It looked exactly like it always looked, yet something was different. It was as bright as it always is, there was a darkness looming around it, and it sent a chill up Scorpius spine. Peering down at the book he was sleeping on, he realised it wasn't his book.

The book he had been reading was his Mum's copy of _Hogwarts: A history_, this was different it was a book about the dark arts. Confused he stood up and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, which flopped in front of his ice blue eyes. He had some muscle by playing quidditch. With the muscle and the looks he was the centre of most girl's attention.

"Scorpius?" His younger brother Liam called. Scorpius walked towards the noise, and saw Liam, his chocolate brown eyes wide with Panic.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked

"Mom's section of her library is gone. All of the copies of her books are gone" Liam's voice broke a little. He had spent most of time with Mom in this library. Both reading books, just spending time together.

Liam rubbed the back of his neck. His dirty blonde hair was pushed to one side. He was a bit smaller than his older brother, and much smaller.

"Something's weird is going on" Scorpius said his eyes frantically searching the old Malfoy library.

"Where's Chrissy?" Liam asked.

"She went to diagon alley" Scorpius said

"Alone?" Liam aske. Sudden realisation hit Scorpius as he nodded. "She could be already dead"

"No, she has the Malfoy ring. Our side will protect her" Scorpius said confidently.

"Not if the death eaters are after her" Liam said worriedly.

"Don't think like that, Chrissy is strong" Scorpius said

"Scorp, Liam" A voice that the two boys recognised well. When they both turned round, they gladly sighed, when they both saw their sister standing there with Grandma and Grandpa.

"Gran, Gramps, aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Liam asked

"So are you Liam" Chrissy said smiling slightly.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked his sister

"We have been transported back in time, back to when our parents are at school" Chrissy explained. The silence was heavy as the two boys took it in.

"So," Liam said after a long period of time "What's the plan?"

"We go back to Hogwarts, and get Mom and Dad together" Chrissy said

"You can't, it's too risky" Narcissa said "They will know who you are"

Chrissy sighed and looked towards her two brothers, both were looking at her. Waiting for her to answer. By the look in both of their eyes, they were willing to do whatever she wanted because she had the ring.

"That's a risk we are going to have to take" Chrissy say making her Grandma make a high pitched noise, and her Grandpa smirk.

"She's a Malfoy all right" Lucius said smiling slightly.

"One problem," Liam spoke up "How?"

"Easy we become transfer students from a different school" Scorpius said. While Chrissy was giddy inside, this was it she could finally meet her parents. It was moments like this, where the curse in her shoulder was bearable to put up with.


End file.
